mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Earth-31)
10th Century BC 1000: The Phoenicia Civilization sends a fleet to colonize OTL Brazil. 997: '''The first ships return from Brazil and the sailors tell stories about the people and the land. The Phoenicians sends more ships to colonize the land. '''945: '''The Phoenicia colony stretches across the coast of Brazil. 6h Century BC '''539: Phoenician Civilization begins to decline. 530: '''The Phoenicia colonies become independent as Phoenicia can no longer support them. 6th Century AD '''572: '''St. Brendan arrives in Iceland. The Celtics start colonizing the island. '''573: '''St. Brendan continues his journey west and arrives in Greenland. Celtic settlements appear in Greenland. '''574: '''St. Brendan finishes his journey by arriving in OTL North America. His ship lands in Connecticut and the colony of New Clonfert starts. '''581: '''Celtic people arrive in New Clonfert and the colony thrives. '''587: '''New Clonfert expands to cover all of OTL New England. '''592: '''The Celtic tribes of Ireland unite to cover of Ireland under the banner of the Celtic Union. 8th Century AD '''750: '''The Polynesians colonize Isla Sala y Gomez. '''765: '''The Norse begin to colonize Iceland. '''770: '''The Polynesians start colonies on the coast of OTL South America. '''778: '''Colonies are started by the Norse on the southern coast of Greenland. '''786: '''The city of Fou A'ai is started by the Polynesians in Chile. 9th Century AD '''830: '''The Norse start a colony on the island of Vinland, OTL Newfoundland. '''855: '''Colonies are started by the Norse in Markland, OTL Eastern Canada. 10th Century AD '''911: The Vikings establish Normandy, and it becomes a separate country from France. 920: '''The Norse finish colonizing Markland and begin sending expeditions to Helluland, OTL Baffin Island. '''922: '''The Helluland War begins between the Dorset and the Norse. '''923: The first Norse settlements are started on Helluland. 930: '''Thorvald Asvaldsson ventures to the middle of Helluland and discovers an ice cap, now known as the Asvaldsson Ice Cap. '''965: '''Erik the Red, the son of Thorvald Asvaldson, becomes the first Norseman to reach the Northwestern part of the island. He discovers mountains and they are now known as the Red Mountains. '''980: '''The Helluland War ends as the Norse push the Dorset off the island. '''999: The Norman and Scandinavian conquest of southern Sicily. 11th Century AD 1001: 'The Norse under Leif Ericsson start a settlement at OTL Kensington. The settlement would be forced to leave at the end of the year as the Native Brendanian tribes in the area relentlessly tried to make the Norse leave. '''1002: '''In an attempt to force the Natives from Kensington Leif Ericsson launches a campaign against them. Leif is killed in battle with the Natives at the Battle of Little Creek. This battle begins the Great Lakes War. '''1004: '''The Norse finally push the Natives from Kensington. The Native Brendanian tribes relocate to the Dakotas. '''1005: '''The Great Lakes War ends. '''1005: '''The settlement of Kensington is re-started. '''1026: '''The Kingdom of Sicily is created by the Normans and Scandinavians. 12th Century AD '''1100: '''Irish colonies in North Brendania expand to control all of OTL Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. '''1107: '''The 1107 Crusade begins. Scandinavian, Norman, and Sicilian soldiers begin raiding Muslim lands in Iberia, the Beleares, and Palestine. '''1110: '''The 1107 Crusade ends with the creation of the Lordship of Sidon, a fiefdom of the Kingdom of Jerusalem. '''1170: '''Prince Madoc of Wales sails to the Brendanias (OTL Americas) and lands in Florida. He starts a settlement named Madoctown there and the town flourishes. '''1193: '''A ship heading for Madoctown blows off course and lands in OTL Cuba. They name the place ''Cardiff, after the town they sailed from. 13th Century AD '1201: '''The people of Cardiff discover the Bahamas and begin to colonize it. '''1204: '''Jamaica is discovered and claimed for Wales. '''1208: '''Swansea, a town in Jamaica, becomes an important port city. '''1216: '''The city of Welshia is started and becomes an important city. '''1228: '''The Welsh, using their wealth and better military weapons as a result of their colonization, managed to become an independent country. 14th Century AD '''1328: '''Norman ships arrive in OTL Argentina in the Americas. The Normans begin colonizing the eastern coast of South Brendania, which give the Normans great power. '''1330: '''The First Colonial War begins between the Norse, the Welsh, and the Celtic and Mali and Morocco. '''1338: '''The First Colonial War ends. '''1356: '''Following their win in the First Colonial War, the Norse and Welsh begin colonizing Africa. 15th Century AD '''1492: '''Christopher Columbus of Spain lands in the Bahamas, only to find Welsh settlements there. Columbus returns to Spain to report this. '''1494: '''Columbus returns to the Brendanias again, only to land this time in Madoctown. After reporting this to Spain Spanish warships go to the Brendanias to take the land from the Welsh, as Columbus brought back riches from there. The Second Colonial War begins. 16th Century AD '''1505: '''The Second Colonial War ends with Spanish territory in OTL Texas, Phoenicia nearly conquered by the Normans and Portuguese, and England free of Norman control. With Texas under Spanish control territory west of the Mississippi and east of the Rocky Mountains are in Spanish control. '''1507: '''The French colonize the southern tip of South Brendania and begin an expansion northward. '''1585: '''England starts a settlement in North Brendania called ''Virginia, located in its OTL borders. Finding African things from Mali settlements over 250 years sends chills down English spines, which stilll results in slavery though England had a greater military presence in Africa. 17th Century AD '''1604: The Norman-French Wars start. These wars take part in South Brendania and Europe. 1630: England declares war on the Celtic Union because of a dispute over the Ohio River Valley. This sets off a chain of alliances and declarations of war, resulting in the Third Colonial War. 1637: Spain reaches the Great Lakes in there exploration into Philipia, after Spain's former ruler. 1640: The Third Colonial War ends as well as the Norman-French Wars. 1642: '''The Russian colony of Alaska is started. 18th Century AD '''1734: '''The Bering War begins when Russian explorer Vitus Bering is killed by the Natives in Alaska. '''1738: '''The Bering War ends, and Russia's territory in North Brendania expands. '''1740: '''Without a Spanish presence to stop them, the Russians colonize the western coast of the Brendania. '''1741: '''The Russo-Chinese War begins as Russia attempts to take over Chinese colonies in the west coast of North Brendania. '''1744: '''The Russo-Chinese War ends with a no clear victor, the war was mainly a stalemate. The two countries manage to negotiate a border in California. '''1754: '''The Fourth Colonial War begins because of a dispute over the border between Markland and Philipia, and war between Spain and Scandinavia begins. The English use the war to invade Spanish and Scandinavia colonies across the world, beginning a three-way global war and another colonial war, the fourth and final. '''1763: '''The Fourth Colonial War ends. The borders of the world has changed. The British begin raising taxes in Virginia. '''1770: '''The First Baltic War begins as Russia tries to conquer the Confederation of the Baltic and gain a port on the Baltic Sea. It ends in 1777. '''1775: The Virginian War of Independence begins as the colonists are unhappy with the taxes. The war ends in 1777 after the Battle of Yorktown. 1778: '''George Washington becomes the first president of Virginia. 19th Century AD '''1803: '''Napoleon's War begins as French-Anglo Alliance invades Prussia and attacks Scandinavian ships in the North Sea. '''1806: '''Russia invades the Confederation of the Baltic, beginning the Second Baltic War. Because of this the Confederation of the Baltic and Scandinavia enter Napoleon's War. The war would end in 1813. '''1813: '''Napoleon's War ends with the capture of Paris by Prussian Coalition soldiers. '''1815: '''Simon Bolivar, a popular Spanish military and political leader, begins the Spanish-Brendanian War of Independence. Though popular throughout Spanish Brendania, he cannot successfully defeat the Spanish Monarchy and is exiled to a Spanish island in the Pacific. As a result of the revolutions, Spain places a greater military hold on its colonies. '''1821-1837: '''A period of warfare known as the Russo-Ottoman Wars begins in 1821 with the Greek War of Independence and ends in 1837 with the Crete War. '''1821: The Greek War of Independence begins. Greek revolutionaries rebel against the Ottoman rule. Russia declares its support of Greece and invades Ottoman territories. 1823: '''The Greek War of Independence ends with the Kingdom of Greece established and Ottoman territories around the Black Sea. '''1824: '''Following Russia's participation in the Greek War of Independence, the Ottomans close the Dardanelles.Russia invades, starting the Russo-Ottoman War of 1824. '''1825: '''The Russo-Ottoman War of 1824 ends. Russia gains some territories and the Kingdom of Romania is created. '''1825: '''The Australia War begins. Great Britain attempts to take control of Australia by defeating the Polynesians and their aboriginal allies. '''1828: '''The Banat War begins. A dispute over the Banat region between Austria, Romania, and the Ottoman Empire result in war between Austria and Romania against the Ottomans. '''1829: '''Russia enters the Banat War on the side of the Austria and Romania. This forces the Ottoman Empire to sue for peace, and some of Banat is given to Austria and the other parts are given to Austria. Russia also makes gains on the Ottoman Empire. '''1827: '''The Australia War ends with Great Britain failing to take control of Australia. '''1831: '''The First Crimean War begins when the Russian Empire invades Crimea expecting an easy victory because of the past few. The Ottomans are allied with Scandinavia, and the war goes longer than expected. '''1832: '''The Black Hawk War begins. The Spanish supplying the Indians was a main cause of the Spanish-Virginia War. '''1834: '''The First Crimean War ends with Russia defeated in its attempts to take Crimea and later the Confederation of the Baltic. '''1835: '''The Crete War begins. The island of Crete, disputed over by Greece and the Ottoman Empire ever since Greece's independence, causes the war between the two nations. Russia enters the war quickly, bitter over its defeat in the year before. '''1835: '''The Spanish-Virginian War begins because of Manifest Destiny and the Spanish supplying Black Hawk. '''1837: '''The Crete War ends with Greek forces controlling Crete. '''1838: '''The Spanish-Virginian War ends. '''1838: '''The Virginian government sponsors Samuel Morse's telegram, hoping to use the telegram during wartime. '''1844: '''The Italian nations of the Papal States, the Kingdom of Sicily, and the Kingdom of Italy unify into the Republic of Rome. '''1845: '''The War of Polish Succession begins. After the king of Poland dies, fighting breaks out between his twin boys. '''1847: '''The War of Polish Succession ends when Germany and Russia enter the war and take over Poland. Germany and Russia both get half of Poland. '''1848: '''Gold is discovered in the Chinese colonies in North Brendania, beginning a wave of immigration to the Chinese colonies. '''1861: The Virginian Civil War begins with Confederate forces occupy the proposed state of West Virginia. 1867: The Virginian Civil War ends with the Northern states occupying the southern states. 1870: '''The War of 1870 occurs as France tries to regain Alsace-Lorraine from the German Empire, which it lost in Napoleon's War. Germany, plus some assistance from Normandy and Scandinavia, defeats France. '''1870: '''The Second Crimean War occurs. With Normandy, Germany, and Scandinavia focusing on the War of 1870, Russia invades the Crimean Peninsula again. The Ottoman Empire could not defeat the Russians and Crimea was conquered. 20th Century AD '''1904: '''The Serbia War occurs. A civil war begins in Serbia which allows Austria-Hungary to enter and occupy the country. '''1914: World War I begins between the World Entente and the World Powers. 1918: World War I ends. 1929: 'The Great Depression begins. '''1930: '''The first World Cup is held and won by Spain. '''1930: '''The Dust Bowl begins in the Spanish colonies of North Brendania. '''1931: '''The Dust Rebellions begins when Spanish colonists in North Brendania, fueled by the worsening conditions, rise up in rebellion. By 1934 the Spanish colonists gain independence. '''1935: '''The weak Philipian Republic is transformed into a dictatorship under Francisco Franco. '''1936: '''The Spanish War begins when France and the Philipian Republic invade Spain. '''1938: '''The Spanish War ends with Spain's defeat. Franco, now in control of both Philipia and Spain, merges them into the Spanish Empire, allied with France. '''1939: '''World War II begins between the United Alliance and the World Powers. '''1940: '''The Irish Sea incident occurs. The Celtic ship ''CUS Cork ''is sunk by the British ship ''HMS Charles. '''1947: World War 2 ends and Nations Cooperative (NC) is formed. 1947: '''Nepal gains independence from China. '''1947: '''The Far East Crisis occurs when Alaska refuses to give back land in the Far East to China. Alaska eventually relents and gives China the land. '''1947: '''Washington City is given to Virginia from China in exchange for land in Southern Nevada. '''1948: '''The Balkan Crisis begins when the Ottoman Empire refuses to give back lands it conquered to newly created Republic of Hungary. This leads to minor skirmishes on the border. '''1949: '''The Balkan Compromise is accepted by the Ottoman Empire (after pressuring by the NC) and the Republic of Hungary. This gives half of the disputed lands to Hungary and the other half to the Ottomans. '''1950: '''The Greek War begins. North Greece invades South Greece. Virginia enters the war on South Greece's side because of an alliance. '''1952: '''The Ottoman Empire enters the Greek War on North Greece's side. '''1954: '''The Greek War ends with borders restored to pre-war borders. '''1955: '''The Vietnam War begins between North Vietnam and South Vietnam. '''1956: '''China enters the Vietnam War. '''1956: '''The Ottoman Empire invades Iran. It successfully occupies it by the end of the year. '''1956: '''Rebellions begin across Virginian occupied southern Philipia as militants led by Fidel Castro take up arms against Virginia. '''1959: '''Virginia creates its first nuclear weapon. '''1964: '''The rebellions in Southern Philipa end. '''1964: '''China creates its first nuclear weapon. '''1967: '''The Wisconsin Packers win the first National Football League World Championship Game by defeating the San Antonio Outlaws 42-41. '''1967: '''The Nepal Missile Crisis occurs. '''1968: '''The Western Baseball League has its inaugural season. '''1968: '''A period of warfare begins in Wales known as The Troubles. Welsh nationalists aimed at creating in independent Welsh states begin attacks on the Celtic occupiers. '''1969: '''The Ottoman Empire invades Afghanistan in order to support the Ottoman-allied government against a resistance. '''1974: '''Battleground Africa begins. '''1975: '''The Vietnam War ends. '''1979: '''The Ottomans exist Afghanistan, ending the Ottoman War in Afghanistan. '''1980: '''Chester Wilkins is elected President of Virginia. '''1992: '''Battleground Africa ends with the capture of South Africa. '''1998: '''The Troubles end as the Cardiff Agreement is signed. Northern Wales stays occupied by the Celtic Union while southern Wales gains its independence as the Republic of Wales. 21st Century AD '''2000: Despite the creation of the Republic of Wales, many Welsh people are angry at not liberating all of Wales. Wales then starts the War of Great Britain by invading northern Wales. 2002: Welsh forces surprisingly defeat the Celtics at Bangor, which inspires the rest of Great Britain to revolt. 2004: Oscar IV takes the throne of Scandinavia. 2005: '''The Caribbean Federation and the Colombian Republic enter the War of Great Britain on Wale's side. '''2006: Scandinavia enters the War of Great Britain on the Celtic Union's side by invading Scotland. '''2006: '''The Cardiff Campaign begins when Virginia, worried about the Caribbean Federation's and the Colombian Republic's entry in the war, enter the war on the Celtic Union's side by invading the Caribbean Federation. Category:Alt-Earths Category:Earth-31